Think Of Me On Other Side Of The World
by spbangel
Summary: Sorry I haven’t up dated long life issues ill do it ASAP! I know it been yearsCowritten by AmethystDragon81 Buffy and William grow up togeather till one day something happenes and he moves away but years Later will he return for Buffy .....Sorry I haven’t
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Anne Summers was a nice, petit normal blonde, well as nice as a 6 year old girl could be. She was very quite girl and she live in a small town called Sunnydale which was in California. She was best friends with a boy named William Bennett who was 7. They met when they first went to play school and have been best friends ever since. William or Will as Buffy liked to call him had brown hair and wasn't a very tall boy. Buffy was 2 inches taller than him. He had icy blue eyes and Buffy had emerald green ones. He and Buffy loved to play together, they loved going over each others houses for dinner, and going out to the park together.

"Mom I'm going to Will's house okay?" Buffy said putting on her jacket and leaving.

"Okay then be home by 5. Dinner will be on the table." Joyce shouted from upstairs in the bathroom.

Buffy skipped her way along the road to William's house. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was answered by a man with spectacles on.

"Hi Mr. Giles is Will home?" Buffy asked politely

"Hello Miss Summers, yes William is home, he's out in the back garden playing with his soldiers. Toddle off through and see him if you like." Mr. Giles spoke as he cleaned his glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Giles"

"You're quite welcome Miss Summers."

Buffy ran through the house and into the back garden where she saw William throwing his soldiers around.

"Hi Will… what cha doing?"

"Oh hi Buffy…playing army wanna join in?" Will asked.

"Yeah ok then." Buffy replied taking a seat near William, grabbed hold of a tank and began to join in

"Buffy…I didn't know your were coming over. I thought you were staying at home and watching TV" William smiled as he smashed a soldier in to the tank Buffy had hold of.

"Well my got bored and thought I'd come to see my bestest friend in the whole universe." Buffy gleamed. William smiled widely and giggled.

"Buffy, you're my bestest friend ever…since I saw you I knew we would be friends and we have been ever since."

The two continued to play and have fun.

The phone rang in William's house and his dad, Mr. Giles answered it. After he put it down he came outside to where the children where playing.

"Buffy your mother said your dinner is ready on the table." Mr. Giles said

"Oh okay" Buffy frowned. "Will, you wanna come for dinner at mine?" as her face lit up when she thought that.

"Um...yeah if that's ok. I'll just go let my dad know." William ran off to find his father and he returned a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

"You ready Buffy?"

"I am. Let's go, I'm starving." Buffy said as she looked down and rubbed her growling stomach. That made William laugh.

"Me too Buffy. I mean your mums food is always great." he complimented her. Buffy and Will ran from Will's house to Buffy's in the matter of 30 seconds.

"Mom I'm home."

"Oh good Buffy dinner is ready"

"I invited Will over is that ok?"

"Yes dear I don't mind at all. I like Will a lot." Joyce looked at William which sent his cheeks crimson. Buffy and Will sat at the table as Joyce brought over two plates of food and two drink

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah thanks Ms. Summers."

"You're welcome Will anytime."

As the two tucked into their food with laughter, giggles and whispers, Joyce sneaked next door to have a chat with Mr. Giles about something that would upset and hurt both Buffy and Will but Joyce would rather let William tell Buffy than her. When William found out which was going to be tomorrow he would surely tell Buffy Right?

R&R PLEASE!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews

and my beta AmethystDragon81 shes cool

Well i hope you all like it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Joyce left the two to have their dinner, she walked to Mr. Giles' house. She walked up the driveway, knocked on the door and nobody answered so she went around to the side of the house to find Mr. Giles with his nose stuck in a book. She knocked on the gate and walked in making him jump.

"Dear lord….Miss summers sorry about that." Mr. Giles said as he closed his book and stood up.

"I tried at the front of your home but no one answered so I came to see if I could find you here which I did. Sorry if I startled you Mr.Giles." Joyce said as she came in and closed the gate behind her.

"It's perfectly fine Miss Summers."

"Please call me Joyce."

"Ok then….did you come over for something?" Mr. Giles asked.

"Yes I did…I came to ask you about you leaving to go back to London?" Joyce asked worriedly.

"Yes Miss Sum….Joyce were leaving this Friday. I'm packing for William today." Mr Giles said.

"So Friday that's just two days away." Joyce got more worried.

"Joyce, I must say it will be a stressful time for both him and Buffy."

Joyce looked down.

"You have told Buffy right?" Giles said as he came closer to her.

"Well erm…. not exactly I was expecting William to tell her because she may not believe me. It would be better to come from him instead of me, it would hurt her even more if I broke the news to her." Joyce fondled with her fingers before looking up.

"I guess your right Joyce. William doesn't even know yet I'm planning on telling him tonight when he comes home." Giles said

"You know they won't be happy about leaving each other. They have been so close since you came here from London and you're going back?"

"Well I would have liked to stay Joyce but my wife has turned ill and she wants us there with her. She didn't come over here because of work but she's kept in touch and she comes here on holidays and birthdays, you know the usual."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Giles." Joyce said.

"Please call me Rupert or Giles, I don't mind."

"Okay Giles…. Buffy will be very upset you know."

"And so William will be too. Buffy means so much to him."

"Same with her, she never wanted anymore friends. She says it's because she has the best friend possible."

"I understand Joyce. It will be very stressful for the both of them but I'll try to bring him over and I'll call to ask how she is and we can let them have chat on the phone I guess."

"It's better than nothing." Joyce said.

"Well Joyce it's been nice talking to you but I must go start Williams packing for him and I must think you for giving him his dinner at your house."

"Honestly Giles it's not a problem. The more time they spend together these last few days the more memories they will have together of each other."

"Yes Joyce I agree with you."

"I'll drop William off later on about 10 ok?"

"Yes thanks a lot Joyce."

"You're welcome … I'll be seeing you later then."

"Yes I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And with that Joyce turned to leave and Giles went inside and begun Williams packing. As Joyce got back inside she found Buffy and William sat with empty plates.

"Hey you too. Nice food."

"Yeah mom best ever"

"Yes Miss Summers I very much enjoyed this."

"You're welcome …. So you two up for ice-cream?"

"ARE WE EVER!" Buffy and William said in unison

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry not be on here for ages I promised ill start updating asap

Sorry not be on here for ages I promised ill start updating asap!!


End file.
